


Warriors x mcyt au: allegiance list

by noodles_07



Series: MCYT x Warrior Cats AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Gen, I'll add more to the series if I continue it, This is just the alliegence list, Yes this is a warriors au move on, idk what to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, an allegiance list for my mcyt-warriors au! More can be found about this AU on my tumblr (same username) or you can just vibe here on AO3.I'm not sure if I'll be adding more to this au or not, but this exists now lol
Relationships: none yet
Series: MCYT x Warrior Cats AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156637
Kudos: 4





	Warriors x mcyt au: allegiance list

**Author's Note:**

> I also made this in A Paw In Each World, aka the superior warriors allegiance maker
> 
> http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=00636779-fd49-71e0-123e-59eca30f5691 <\- this is a little outdated and the AO3 version should be considered the 'official' allegiance list, since I made some on-the-spot changed while typing it out here

**Quarryclan**

This clan resides in an abandoned quarry and the sparse woodland around it. They feed mainly on prey they catching in their forest, but have been known to use the abandoned mineshafts nearby to corner their prey or hunt down rabbits in the cold winters. Named for their home.

**Leader:** Dreamstar - yellow and cream mottled tom with sharp green eyes (Dream)

**Deputy:** Firebird - sleek orange tabby tom (Sapnap)

**Medicine cat:** Crimsonfall - fluffy black tom (Badboyhalo) **Apprentice:** Silverpaw

**Warriors:**

George - pretty silver tabby tom, part-time kittypet

Goldenpelt - dark golden tabby tom with shockingly dark eyes and many scars (Punz)

Swiftleap - black-and-white chimera with heterochromia (Gamerboy80) **Apprentice:** Violetpaw

Antfrost - chocolate-point siamese tom

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - skinny white tom with bright blue eyes

Violetpaw - brown and cream mottled tom with violet eyes

**Wingclan**

This clan lives in the dense forest, regularly spending their time in the treetops or weaving among the underbrush. They thrive in their environment, but aren't afraid to dip their paws into other land if food gets scarce. Named for their skill in navigating the tree canopy.

**Leader:** Sunstar - light golden tabby tom with a long scar across both his shoulders, resembling wings (Philza)

**Deputy:** Technoblade - powerful white tom with amber eyes (Technoblade)

**Medicine cat:** Rainpelt - lilac point siamese she-cat (CaptainPuffy)

**Warriors:**

Halloweyes - mottled brown tabby with hazy grey eyes (Eret)

Sootsong - brown tabby-and-white tom with yellow eyes (Wilbur) **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Sparkvine - gray tabby she-cat with white forepaws

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw - fluffy red-orange tom (Tommy)

**Queens:**

Salmonsong - ginger she-cat (Mother of Foxkit, a ginger-and-white tom (Fundy), and Haypaw, a white tom (HBomb))

**Tridentclan**

These cats live on an island, thriving in the water and enjoying the peace they gain from being set aside from the other two clans. Named for their founder, Tridentstar. (Also known as SideCharacterClan)

**Leader:** Vinestar - calico tom (Awesamdude)

**Deputy:** Sorrelstripe - light calico she-cat (Alyssa)

**Medicine cat:** Deertail - reddish-brown tom with blue eyes (Callahan)

**Warriors:**

Bluedapple - blue-gray tom (Connor) **Apprentice:** Cypresspaw

Gingerstorm - black tom (Lazar)

Rosewing - pretty orange she-cat (Hannah)

**Apprentices:**

Cypresspaw - dappled brown-and-white tom (Slimecicle)

**Rogue Group**

Not an official clan, this is a rogue group that recently declared themselves a clan and moved in near the other clan territories. Starclan has spoken and proclaimed that there must be four clans, but none of the other clans truly accept the rogue group yet.

**Leader:** Jaystar - blue-grey tom with piercing yellow eyes (JSchlatt) **Apprentice:** Beepaw

**Deputy:** Duckfeather - golden tabby tom (Quackity)

**Medicine cat:** _none_

**Warriors:**

Redmask - ginger tom with a white 'mask' across his eyes (Ponk)

Thunderfall - black and white tom with heterochromia (Jack Manifold)

Rowanpelt - dark ginger tom with several scars (VelvetIsCake)

Swirlbird - light brown tabby tom with scars in a swirl pattern around his neck (Karl)

**Apprentices:**

Beepaw - small brown tabby tom (Tubbo)

**Cats Outside Clans**

Loners, rogues and kittypets. Cats who don't choose to live with any clan, or who aren't allowed to stay with them. Often travelers or loners who work alongside clan cats without joining their ranks officially.

Totem - regal-looking cream and white tom. larger than most clan cats (FoolishG)

Nook - mostly-black calico tom (Sam Nook lol)

Samsung - silver tabby she-cat

Skye - pretty golden tabby she-cat (Lani)

**Author's Note:**

> haha posting this was ~a struggle~ because formatting on AO3 is wack
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love getting them!


End file.
